U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,927 (Elliott), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites that “[t]elephone calls, data and other multimedia information is routed through a hybrid network which includes transfer of information across the internet. A media order entry captures complete user profile information for a user. This profile information is utilized by the system throughout the media experience for routing, billing, monitoring, reporting and other media control functions. Users can manage more aspects of a network than previously possible, and control network activities from a central site. The hybrid network also contains logic for responding to requests for quality of service and reserving the resources to provide the requested services.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,313 (Salesky), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites an “improved networked computer communications system handles arbitrary streams of data, and transports at varying speeds those streams where intermediate updates can be dropped if they are obsoleted by later arriving data updates, optimizing the utilization of network and node resources. Complex buffering by system server software allows distributed, parallel, or redundant processing, transmission, and storage for performance, reliability, and robustness. Various parameters of the system can be monitored, and the system can be reconfigured automatically based on the observations. Varied techniques reduce the perceived end-to-end latency and take advantage of software and hardware capabilities that assets connected to the system may possess. One conferencing system allows conference participants to share all or a portion of the display seen on their computer screens. The conferees may be at sites removed from each other, or may view a recorded presentation or archived conference at different times. Conference participants are either “presenters” who can modify the display or “attendees” who cannot modify the display. A pointer icon, which can be labeled to identify the conferee, is displayed on the shared image area. Each conferee can modify the position of his or her own pointer, even when not presenting, so that every participant can see what each conferee is pointing to, should a conferee choose to point to an element of the display. These and other features apply to other data streams shared in the conference or in meetings where there is no shared-image data stream.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,694 (Kassatly), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “terminal for use in a multi-point video conference system that includes a plurality of terminals connected to each other via a network, the terminal includes a compressor for packetizing video data inputted from a video camera, and outputting packetized data to the network. A decompressor receives a plurality of packets transmitted from other terminals via the network in a time sharing manner, and decompresses the received packets in an order of reception. The decompressor outputs decompressed video information. A plurality of storage elements store the decompressed video information in a frame unit. The contents stored in the storage elements are displayed on a display. A switch changes over the contents of the storage elements to supply the display.” See Abstract.